


School Days

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hance - Freeform, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Three short, fluffy Hance scenesWe're Going to be Friends playing in the background





	

_Tock. Tap. Tap. Tock. Tap. Tap. Tock. Tap. Ta-_

“ _Lance_ -” 

Ms. Klein’s sharp voice cut through the perfect triplet rhythm Lance was orchestrating between the clock and his pencil. His hand froze, but he couldn’t help the frown that pulled at his face. It was her fault, really— who actually _started_ class on the first day of school?

The teacher turned back to the chalkboard and Lance’s thoughts turned back to anything besides social studies. His gaze slid to his left; Hunk was looking at him with the _Oo_ face. Lance rolled his eyes, looking back to the front of the classroom. 

He glanced back at Hunk. Hunk looked straight ahead. 

Lance glanced down at his notebook for a moment, but, feeling eyes on him, looked back over. Hunk’s gaze flitted up to the clock. Lance bit back a smirk.

Ms. Klein started struggling with the five hundred maps that all rolled into one rolly pull-down thing. Lance looked to his left; Hunk’s deep brown eyes held his. Smiles curled over both of their faces. Lance broke first, clamping his hand over his mouth to try and suppress his snickering. At that, Hunk broke into a full giggle. 

“Boys!”

      _Uh-oh._

There was a lot of bustling and reprimanding and seating chart gerrymandering; eventually Hunk and Lance were confined to opposite ends of the row and Ms. Klein’s feathers were thoroughly ruffled. But, really, it was her fault— who sat the two of them together and expected nothing to happen?

* * *

The wind rolled down from the top of the hill, rustling the grass and tousling the lock of hair that fell over Lance’s forehead. 

He always savored that time of year, when the hot September breeze still held the summer’s memories. The grass under him was still lush and green, dotted with wildflowers that climbed toward the sun. The thought wandered through his mind that his mom would be mad about the grass stains on his uniform, but it floated away in the breeze. Her anger would be worth it when he told his siblings they were from scaling the fence behind the baseball field— the tall one that Paul Mansler broke his arm on last year. 

Lance rolled onto his side, watching with a smile as Hunk’s face was dappled with sunlight. As if sensing his gaze, Hunk’s eyes fluttered open and he turned to rest his cheek against his outstretched arm. Lance leaned forward. A breeze carried the scent of honeysuckles over the hill as they kissed. 

Lance chuckled as his lips pulled stickily away from Hunk’s. Their kiss tasted like Mifford’s sugared doughnut twists; their Friday after-school tradition. 

* * *

_Three forty-five._

Lance was the first one out of the room, blowing a raspberry in Ms. Klein’s direction as he traipsed past his locker and out the main entrance. 

Hunk was waiting for his delinquent with a smile. Hands reached out for each other, eager to be reunited after the long hour without their counterpart. 

They wound their way home, crunching pine cones and yellowed leaves under their feet. Hunk lamented the timing of his cousin’s wedding, which effectively severed them on what would’ve been the most epic Halloween yet. Lance promised to save Hunk some of his candy from the flock of vultures he called his family. 

The sign of their imminent separation loomed at the next corner: _Abermarle Street._ Lance lived on Pine: Hunk lived on Washington. Their footsteps slowed until they had to stop completely, idly entwining their fingers as they chatted. Eventually the crisp fall breeze nudged them apart, but not before goodbye pecks and promises to text.

Lance looked back, waving at Hunk until he disappeared behind obscuring trees and bushes and cars. He kicked at a stray twig, his cheeks warm with the thought that he only had to wait until tomorrow morning to see him again. Suddenly Lance felt like he was bursting with energy and ran all the way home, a grin on his face.


End file.
